You're a demigod, Harry (Harry PotterPercy Jackson crossover)
by Saryana Greenwood
Summary: Before Harry's fifth year, he learns the news that he is a powerful demi god. Now he has to help defeat Saturn along with the rest of camp while he tries not to think about Hogwarts. Will one day he forgive his friend and return to Hogwarts?


Harry Potter wasn't happy. But who would be happy when he doesn't get any information on anything from the Wizarding World. And right after Voldemort had came back from the dead! He would wait everyday from some owl from anyone, yet he got nothing. Ron and Hermione would only ask him how he is and fully ignore when he was sending them letters asking for any piece of info. Even Sirius gave him nothing, he only kept telling him to stay at Privet Drive. As if Harry had somewhere else to go... Or was stupid enough to leave.

Now the boy was pacing in his room. His aunt, uncle and cousin where going out for some fancy dinner in a fancy restaurant so he was left home. They gave him instructions to stay home while they were gone. And he was obviously thinking of doing the opposite. It was probably the only time he could walk around the town, so he had a perfect opportunity to do so.

Listening carefully, he heard them walk out of the door. Walking quietly towards the window, he watched them enter the car and than drive out, farther and farther off. To be sure they won't come back in the near ten minutes to find him out, he first began to feed his owl, than gave him a letter to hid best friends who he started to think that they weren't much if his friends anymore. Than he ordered Hedwig to begin to bite their fingers if they don't answer with actual information.

Harry followed his snowy owl's flight towards a certain direction. He wondered if Ron and Hermione had moved from the Burrow, because it was in in the opposite direction. Shrugging, he put a jacket onto himself and walked downstairs. He half-walked half-ran to the door, being pretty glad that he was finally going to be outside from his prison with his nice relatives.

The boy walked out. He smiled slightly towards the sun in his eyes. There was a nice feeling inside of him, the same that he had when playing Quidditch or at least flying on a broom - freedom. And so he walked around the town, taking as much time as he could for his walk. The more time outside he stayed, he guessed it would be better. The time out pretty much made his mind distance from his anger from the past few days and he really didn't understand why. Maybe it was just the clear air or the feeling that he wasn't in his crammy room. Who knew?

While he walked around it seemed as if the kids where trying to run away from him. He sighed. Yet another reason to hate his uncle and aunt. From when he came at Hogwarts, they were twirling the story around that he was in Saint Bernard School for Troubled boys. And that didn't help anyone see him in a good light. And it sucked much for him.

While he was walking, he noticed that he was crumbling something in his pocket. He bit his lip. It was Sirius ' s latest letter. Again with the typical, stay in place and such. He felt him old anger build in him again. Why didn't they send him anything? Why was he held in nostalgia? Was he not the boy-who-lived? Couldn't he be trusted? Or they had lost faith in him? Maybe they thought that someone who fainted every time he meet Voldemort couldn't be fit to fight... That made him crumble the note up even more.

What caught him of guard were two kids who had burst out of the corner. He stumbled back slightly. "Sorry! " one of them called. A boy, it seemed. The weird thing was that he had an American accent. From when was their Americans here? He shook his head and watched them run. They had something in their hands. And those things gleamed in the light almost like swords. But the kids were running too fast for Harry to make out. He sighed as they ran. Who were they? He had never seen them here and the town wasn't really a liked place for people who weren't born and raised here.

After a nice hour of walking he went back. The restaurant Vernon had went to wasn't that far and they weren't one to eat long, so he knew they would come back quick. Sure enough, ten minutes after Harry had returned, their car had pulled in. He smirked to himself and began to walk in his own room. Just than his uncle called him down:

-Boy!

Harry opened and closed his door as him he walked out of he room and ran down the stairs. He was positive for what he was called - to put their clothes in place and basically be their servant. He was just putting up Dudley's coat up when his uncle roared.

- OWL!

Harry almost dropped the coat from surprise. Could it be? He turned around and got mildly disappointed. It was only an owl from the Ministry. Probably to tell them the subject boom for this year. He took of the letter from the owl and began to read what was written while his uncle yelled.

- OWL AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWL IN MY HOUSE!

Dear Mr Potter,

We have received intelligence that you have preformed the patronus charm at twenty-three minutes past nine in a Muggle-inhabitated area.

The severity of this breach of the Degree for the Responsible Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 am on August 12th.

Hoping you are well,

Your sincerely,

Malfada Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC

Ministry of Magic

Harry read it twice. Expelled? For what?! He didn't even meet a dementor to preforme that spell! Yet he is accused... Unbelievable! First of all his wand was in his room, at the bottom of his trunk. If his wand could preform magic by itself, the boy didn't know, but he was positive it didn't. Harry looked at the clock, seeing it showed 9:30 at the moment. So he had to, by this letter, done magic seven minutes ago... And people don't forget for seven minutes, he wasn't a gold fish after all.

Ignoring Vernon ' s yells he began to think what to do now... Maybe he could try and get into another school? Or just live like a muggle for the rest of his life. But before he could plan on something - no, somethings flew inside.. He took the two owls and unrolled them. The first was from Arthur, telling him to not run away because Dumbledore was going to help and such. And that'll soon they'll get him. That didn't help Harry, it only made his angrier - he was fine enough without needing Dumbledore's help AGAIN! The second was again from the Ministry - telling him that he isn't expelled for now and that a hearing will be held for that.

Harry spoke his head. That's it! He is done with wizards being idiots, done with magic and so on! He didn't want be one! Crushing the letter in his hand, he turned to go upstairs. Than his uncle stopped him

- Where're you going?!

- Away from here.

- Why?

Harry though for a moment before saying - I have to meet with Dumbledore. I have to move out from here. - He stared into his uncles face, waiting to see what he wants to say.

- Well, than hurry! - He said at last. Harry nodded with a smile and quickly put everything in his trunk. Well, now he could use his wand for a last time, why not do so? He made a swift spell for everything to go into his trunk. He smiled when it worked. He never saw his room so clean... The boy kept the cage, hoping that Hedwig would go to it rather than Harry. Than he remembered a spell which reduces the size of things. He preformed it three times before it worked. Harry put the small trunk in his pocket before walking out. He wasn't surprised when only told his a quick hurry.

Outside Harry took a deep breath of the night air. He liked it. He gazed up, seeing the stars. And clouds. A storm seems to be coming... Oh well! The boy began to walk to the bus stop, hoping to catch a late nighter. But when he was near he heard a growl, deep. Turning around, he saw the dark shadow of a dog. First he thought it might be Sirius, mad that he was out but when it didn't turn into his god father, he began to back away. It didn't seem like a normal dog, it was bigger. And seemed to blend with the shadows more. And than it attacked. With a loud bark, it launched towards him. Harry put his hands up to protect himself from it... But it never came.

Looking up, he noticed two figures - the same boy and girl that almost made him fall down about an hour or two ago. Now he looked at them closer. The boy was with blond hair and startling blue eyes. The girl was with Raven black hair and her eyes were either black or really dark. He watched as the fought the dog. The girl was doing it with a dagger, the boy with a spear. Soon enough the dog turned... Into golden dust? Just they turn to him

- You okay? - the boy asked. When Harry nodded, he took out his hand and helped him out. Just than did Harry notice he was on the ground. - My name is Jason Grace and this is Reyna. Did you see everything? -Harry nodded, slightly confused by that question. And even more confused when the two kids looked at each other and nodded. - Okay... Have you heard of the Roman Mythology? - Yet another nod. -Good. Well, you see, it's real. And you, probably, are a son of a god. Maybe grand kid but it the quest we have been sent with here is true, you're a full demi god. Not sure son of who though. Are you a... what did he say... a wizard?

Harry looked at the two kids with wide eyes and an open mouth.

-I'll take that as a yes.


End file.
